¡Guate, aquí hay tomate!
by Dezaina
Summary: Romano despierta entre los brazos del español sin conseguir recordar la noche anterior. Sólo viste sus calzoncillos y Antonio no para de hablar de lo bien que lo pasaron ¿Acaso hubo algo entre ellos? Y si lo hubo...¿por qué no repetirlo? POV Romano. Spamano.
1. 10:00 am

Os dejo con esta parejita, la segunda que más me gusta… no escribo tanto de ella pero igualmente los amo ~

**Pareja:** EspañaxRomano.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Si el Anime fuese mío contendría mucho Yaoi XD.  
**Advertencia: **Palabras feas que los niños buenos no deben decir.

**POV Romano~**

_10:00 am..._

Ese español, ¡siempre tan idiota! Tsk, es odioso. ¿Cómo puede mostrarse tan despreocupado? Me agradaría saber de dónde demonios saca esa maldita sonrisa demente para poder detenerla de por vida. ¡Y es que me saca de quicio! Lo peor es que se piensa que a todo el mundo agrada, y no, eso no es así. Incluso cuando duerme está riendo, eso ya es demasiado… Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, a escasos centímetros de mí está esa sonrisa bastarda. Demasiado cerca de mí… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios hago yo en su cama? Y lo peor… ¿Qué hace él abrazándome? ¿Dónde está su ropa? ¿Y la mía? … No puede ser cierto, no debe serlo…

— ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Romano! —Antonio se había despertado. Aquellos ojos esmeralda tan grandes me miraban con dulzura mientras aquella idiota sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Tan inocente…tan tierno. No, simplemente, no. ¡Que salgan esos pensamientos de mí, maldición!

—Esto…— ¿Sólo me salió eso? Rayos… supongo que el impacto de la escena me debió perturbar bastante.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? Después del ajetreo de ayer debes estar molido, ¿no?

¿Qué ajetreo? ¿Acaso me violó? ¡Ah, Dios!… ¿y cómo es que no recuerdo nada? No es que desee recordar cómo me violaba pero al menos saber cómo demonios llegué a esta situación. Supongo que me sonrojé bastante, porque si no lo siguiente no se explica…

— ¡Nha Romano! ¡Luces como un tomate!

Y de nuevo la risa retrasada de Antonio, el mismo español que esta chocando sus mofletes contra los míos mientras me abraza. Su torso y el mío se rozan y mis nervios estallan.

— ¡Chigii! ¿Qué haces bastardo? —intento separarme pero el condenado tiene fuerza.

— ¡Romano no me evites ahora! ¡Con lo bien que lo pasamos ayer!

¿¡Pero qué mierda hicimos!? ¿Sera verdad que me violó? Oh Dios, no puede ser que no lo recuerde. Mi estúpido pecho se acelera al pensar en que pudimos haberlo hecho, no entiendo el motivo. Más que acelerarse, mi corazón debería pararse por el asco, ¿no? Y en vez de rojo como un maldito tomate debería estar blanco, ¿no? O acaso a mí… ¿me gustaría hacerlo con España? Oh rayos, realmente estoy confundido, pero si lo hicimos no hay problema con hacerlo de nuevo ¿verdad? No pasa nada, ya deberíamos ser...novios si anoche me folló como parece ser…

—No recuerdo nada de ayer…—expresé incentivando a que el español diera el primer paso para recordármelo, quizá un beso o un resumen estaría bien.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tanto bebiste? Veo que el vino no te sienta muy bien…

El ibérico me miraba apenado, como expresándome que le habría gustado que recordara el día anterior, cosa que me hizo sospechar más.

—Mira tu cuerpo a ver si recuerdas algo. —haciéndole caso, levanto las sábanas. Tengo el cuerpo magullado, lleno de moratones y raspadas. ¡Maldito bastardo! Él me dio, me entró y encima me dejó estas marcas.

—Con lo bien que estuviste… me habría gustado que lo recordaras, pero podemos hacerlo otra vez.

¡Y lo dice tal cual! ¡Tal cual dice que puede metérmela de nuevo!

La cuestión es que, al ver que Toni no se mueve, decido dar yo el primer pasó. Adelanto con timidez mi cabeza y agarro su rostro, tostado por el sol, entre mis blancas manos y así junto nuestros labios. Toño se queda en shock, ni se mueve, pero en cuanto yo le miro ansioso empieza a introducir su lengua en mi boca, rozando mi paladar y humedeciendo toda la cavidad. Es una sensación perfecta, no sé cómo soy tan idiota de haber olvidado lo que hicimos anoche pero al menos ahora puedo revivirlo.

Antonio mueve su cuerpo para ponerse sobre mí y me dirige una mirada algo dudosa.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? —su voz dulce y cálida me pregunta y yo afirmo con la cabeza, pues entre mis respiraciones no pueden salir palabras. Demasiado nervioso si ya es la segunda vez, aunque como no recuerdo nada, a lo mejor no cuenta…—Está bien…—su risa amable se forma de nuevo mientras su mano acaricia mi torso desnudo, pasa por los botones rosados, mis pezones, los acaricia y aprieta, obligándome a soltar gemidos que le hacen sonrojar. Realmente me siento mal por no recordar nuestra primera vez, debió ser genial…

Sus labios carnosos y pasionales me devoran, devoran cada parte de mí, se come mi cuerpo y lame mis pezones mientras acaricia mi cabello. No intento restringir mis gemidos y los suelto, pues por cada uno el español se excita más y se mueve más. Es algo mutuo, algo que nos une de una manera que aún no logro apreciar al 100%.

Mis manos se elevan para agarrarme a su cuello con una y con la otra acariciar sus abdominales, duros y formados por labrar la tierra de cultivos.

—España…. Ahh….mmm… ¡maldición! —maldigo lo bueno, cierto. No me gusta que él me haga sentir esas cosas pues siempre he fingido odiarlo. Si expreso lo mucho que le amo en realidad no habrá servido de nada la máscara que me he estado forjando durante años, esa mascara de indiferencia y frialdad. Pero mi cuerpo es sincero y Roma se levanta, mi miembro empieza a acumular sangre y a subir haciendo que la ropa interior sea molesta.

—Romano…—sus jadeos mientras lame mi cuello, mi lóbulo y besa mis labios son canto celestial para mis oídos. Madrid también está subiendo, es fácil notarlo estando tan faltos de ropa. Habría estado bien recordar nuestra primera vez, pero ahora íbamos a hacerlo de nuevo así que no debía importarme ¿verdad? Y después de éstas, habría más, ¡por el abuelo Roma!

Sus manos anchas dejan mi cabello y bajan hasta mis nalgas. Bajo el tejido empieza a acariciarlas morbosamente mientras su boca se dirige al rulo que sobresale anti gravitatorio de mi cabello. Lo lame con ganas y sigue el recorrido. El maldito español lo sabe, sabe que el rulo es una zona erógena sensible y sigue tocándola como poseso, provocándome gemidos agudos y afeminados, pero no me importa, pues a él le gustan.

—Te amo… —sus palabras me llegan al corazón, me ama. Es la primera vez que escucho eso del mayor. Antes me decía que me quería, pero más como hijo, no como amante. ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero que se note cuanto lo amo! Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, seguramente ayer lo dije todo así que ya no hay que tener vergüenza…

_To be continued ~_

**N/A:** Sí…en el siguiente sigue y hay Lemon… no os preocupéis XD. ¿Review?


	2. 10:30 am

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, realmente me alegran mucho y me empujan escribir. Aquí el segundo y penúltimo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis muchisísimo y dejéis un montón de reviews más :3.

**Advertencia: **Las del primer capítulo + Lemon.

**POV Romano~**

—_Te amo… __—s__us palabras me llegan al corazón, me ama. Es la primera vez que escucho eso del mayor. Antes me decía que me quería, pero más como hijo, no como amante. ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero que se note cuanto lo amo! Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, seguramente ayer lo dije todo así que ya no hay que tener vergüenza…_

—Yo también…Ti amo…—la palabras salen entrecortadas, ladeo mi cabeza molesto y acalorado pero observo al español por el rabillo del ojo mientras conservo mi ceño fruncido.

España me mira con cariño ladeando su cabeza y ríe con ternura. ¡Maldito bastardo!… es demasiado dulce…

—Avisa si es doloroso ¿vale? No quiero lastimarte…—susurra el español cerca de mi oído. Su vaho se roza con mi bello en la nuca…me estremezco, es perfecto.

Mi ropa interior vuela y se pierde en el piso. Acerca sus labios a los míos para besarme. No entiendo sus palabras hasta el momento en que su dedo empieza a abrirse paso entre mis nalgas y después penetra mi ano. Lo mueve para meterlo más hondo mientras profundiza el beso, mis quejas se acallan en el pecho y su dedo comienza a moverse circular, abriendo mis apretadas paredes. Separa su rostro del mío, me observa intensamente, de una manera deliciosa mientras pasa su lengua por su labio inferior. Tras eso saca su dedo de mi interior y usa ambas manos para elevar mis piernas… no entiendo nada, estoy confundido como un maldito cordero que pierde a su madre al nacer, sumiso ante el placer, privado del control de mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar gemir en cuanto siento su lengua pasar por mi entrada.

— ¡Para!… ¡bastardo!…eso es sucio…—agarro su cabello y él alza la mirada. Su tibia lengua me penetra y calienta excitándome de sobre manera.

—Vale…_—_accede, deja lo que hace para acomodarse entre mis piernas mientras hace rápidas entradas con sus dedos, dolorosas pero placenteras a la vez. No aguanto más, lo quiero dentro, necesito sentirlo. Quiero su miembro grueso dentro de mí abriendo las paredes de mi recto y su semilla inundar mi interior, lo anhelo…

— ¡Métela ya…Bastado!_ —_su mirada verde me observa extrañada pero, tras eso, Toni suelta una carcajada feliz y mueve su cuerpo hacia delante, poniendo sus brazos uno a cada lado de mi torso, haciéndome una prisión perfecta, de la que no puedo ni deseo escapar. Retira su ropa interior y la une a la mía en el suelo y tras eso mueve su masculinidad entre mis nalgas, rozándolas morbosamente soltando jadeos y gruñidos salvajes, casi animales. No espera más y mete la cabeza de su miembro dentro…_—_Ahh…maldición…_—_me cuelgo de su cuello por el daño. Mi interior se estremece y un temblor inunda mi cuerpo fino y delgado en comparación. Me remuevo en una mezcla de sensaciones bajo su cuerpo, sensaciones que nunca había sentido pero de siempre había soñado conocer. Antonio mueve un poco su cadera y lo mete entero.

Su polla me traviesa y me parte en dos, curvo mi espalda y grito húmedamente, no distingo el placer y el dolor, solo sé que ansío más.

—Romano~…_—_sus gruesos y sensuales labios aúllan en mi oreja. Su cadera empieza un movimiento acompasado, regalándome regulares embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, más placenteras, más necesarias para mí… No tardo en correrme, mi grito se esparce por la estancia y mi mirada se pierde en el techo. Noto como su mano pasa por mi torso, manchado en mi propia secreción y tras eso siento una muy fuerte embestida, una que roza mi próstata y me obliga a gritar, su semilla se expande en mi interior, me llena, desborda por su pene, recorre viscosamente mis nalgas, cae, gotea en las sabanas blancas mezclándose con nuestro sudor.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y a bocanadas van regulándose. España, embiste poco más, cansado y bajando el ritmo hasta acabar saliendo de mi interior. Se tumba mirando al techo mientras me abraza contra su pecho. Noto sus latidos, cada vez más tranquilos y regulares, sus labios besan mi cabello y sus manos acarician mi espalda. No puedo evitar caer en un sueño profundo sobre su mismo torso sofocante y empapado.

_To be continued ~_

**N/A:** Y "eso" fue mi primer Lemon ¿Cómo salió?… Solamente queda el último capi, una especie de epílogo donde se cuentan y se aclaran muchas cosas. Sólo adelantaré que aparecen más personajes :3~


	3. 12:30 am

Y aquí la última parte. Siento la espera hasta ahora y en adelante. Estoy de vacaciones y se me hace imposible encontrar momentillos libres.

**POV Romano~**

_Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y a bocanadas van regulándose. España, embiste poco más, cansado y bajando el ritmo hasta acabar saliendo de mi interior. Se tumba mirando al techo mientras me abraza contra su pecho. Noto sus latidos, cada vez más tranquilos y regulares, sus labios besan mi cabello y sus manos acarician mi espalda. No puedo evitar caer en un sueño profundo sobre su mismo torso sofocante y empapado. _

_12:30 am..._

Abro los ojos poco a poco, estiro mis brazos y bostezo con energía. No evito sonreír, me siento feliz y nadie está cerca así que no hay motivo para contenerse. Pero algo empieza a preocuparme. ¿Cómo es que estoy solo? ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? No puede ser cierto, era demasiado real para serlo. Levanto las sábanas y observo mi cuerpo, tan marcado o más que la primera vez. No fue un sueño, recuerdo algunas marcas, que fueron dejadas con sutileza por sus labios…

Pero… ¿Entonces donde está? Tomo asiento en la cama y cruzo mis piernas dejando caer mis brazos entre ellas, cansado. No entiendo el motivo ¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Acaso ya hizo lo que quería y se olvidó de mí? No…eso es imposible. Toni nunca haría eso, no al menos el que yo conozco… Entonces debe ser otra cosa…

Estoy harto de comerme el coco con tonterías, no sirve pensar en la cama posibles razones, es más eficiente levantarse y buscarlas solo y así lo hago. Paso torpemente las piernas por la cama, apoyo los talones firmes en el suelo y empiezo a enderezarme… La idea era ponerse en pie como cada mañana, pero por cierto dolor infernal en la cadera se me hace imposible. Maldito español, hasta ahora me molesta… Y no tiene nada que ver el que yo esté sonrojado, sólo es que me ha pillado de improviso…

Agarro entre gruñidos un pantalón tirado en el piso y me lo pongo con torpeza extrema. Parezco un pato mareado…no es gracioso…

Ya dispuesto a encontrar alguna respuesta me decido a bajar por las escaleras y en medio del trayecto no tardo en oír ruido en la cocina. Es un tarareo inconfundible, una cancioncilla muy nuestra…

— ¡Rico tomato, rico tomato…muy rico mmm! _—_España baila animado mientras prepara algo sobre la repisa. Desprende un aura masiva de felicidad, abrumadora. Paso por su lado y ambos nos miramos a los ojos. El silencio se hace presente, su cuerpo para el movimiento y yo sólo puedo mirar el piso… ¿Quién diría que el parqué en el suelo me podría parecer tan interesante? Noto cómo se acerca y también cómo mi pecho empieza a cambiar de ritmo… Apoya su mano en mi hombro y acerca sus labios besándome sutilmente el cabello.

—Buenos días Romano… ¿cómo estás? _—_tan cálido y tierno, no puedo evitar quedarme absorto mirando sus facciones mientras musito un simple "Bien…".

— ¡Oh….mon amour! ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? —oh dios, no…¡OH DIOS, NO! ¿Qué mierda hace el francés aquí? Me quedo helado mientras mi ibérico se ríe nervioso acariciando la parte trasera de su cabello, igualito que cuando te pillan haciendo una trastada. ¿Acaso él…nos pudo oír? ¿Me oyó…gemir? Me quedo blanco, cómo la leche que el gabacho se está sirviendo… creo que me va a dar un telele aquí mismo.

Calma...paciencia…no creo que sea lo más importante después de todo, es algo trivial, se acabaría enterando…

Sus ojos azules perla me examinan y sonríe pervertido, parece que sabe todo lo que pasa y eso me incomoda.

—Ammm…ya sabía yo que esto pasaría..._—_y tras decir eso canturreando toma asiento frente a Toño en la mesa para cuatro. Yo sólo me digno a agarrar mi vaso y llevarlo hasta sentarme al lado del ibérico, el que había preparado con mucho esmero una bandeja con churros, porras y tazas con chocolate, cuatro tazas exactamente…

— ¡Anda ya que morro la gente!—esa voz estridente tras de mí…debí haberlo imaginado… Unas manos fuertes y níveas me agarran los hombros con rudeza. Ladeo mi cabeza para no poder evitar apartar los ojos de esa mirada rojo sangre. El hermano egocéntrico del macho patatas, también llamado Gilbert, me dirige una sonrisa de lado mientras acaricia mi cabello removiéndolo. _—_A ver si aprendéis un poquito de educación y esperáis a esta maravillosísima persona aquí presente.—de nuevo se echa a reír a carcajadas mientras se sienta al lado de la anomalía de cabello rubio, espécimen también cualificado como Francis Bonnefoy, que seguro significa de todo menos buena fe.

Tardo poco en darme cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, no me entero hasta que Prusia me guiña un ojo. Él también lo sabe, nos oyó. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que el parqué que antes tanto había examinado se convierta en arena y me trague hasta las entrañas del infierno…bueno, quizá no tanto. Pero en cuanto cierto moreno se percata de lo que ocurre siento su mano sobre la mía en mi muslo, pasando sus gemas cálidas acariciando mi piel. Cruzamos las miradas, sonríe como siempre, nostalgia es lo que me invade, el pecho me da un vuelco y siento que todo está bien…

Cojo aire, lo suelto y miro a los dos seres pluricelulares delante mío. Ambos están tramando algo, es fácil saberlo cuando comparten la misma risa y mirada de depravados acosadores de niños tras las esquinas del colegio…

—Y bien, mon chéries.…—es el rubio el que corta el silencio._—_Lo pasamos bien ayer ¿verdad? Hay que repetir una noche como esa… _—_apreto la mano de España, un acto reflejo. ¿Cómo que qué? Un momento ¿acaso montamos un cuarteto? Miro desesperado a Antonio y éste sólo afirma lentamente. Después mis ojos interrogan al albino narcisista, el que sólo se ríe "keseseando".

Así que fue eso. Ayer, no sé cómo ni en qué momento ni lo mucho que habría tomado, el caso es que este trío de depravados me agarró y me dio de todo menos cosas puras… Se me escapa una arcada al pensar en esa posibilidad. Así que no era amor, lo único que pasaba era que el muy aprovechado de Toño me vio desorientado esta mañana y decidió rematar la faena… Suelto su mano sobre mi muslo y agarro la tela de mi pantalón mientras miro ferozmente los ojos del gabacho.

—Hay que ver, que a mí me parece que nuestro querido Lovi-Pop se ha olvidado de la fiestecilla de ayer _Ohonhon_~— ¿Lovi-Pop? Tendrá poca vergüenza… En aquel momento muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. La posibilidad de que yo hubiese hecho cosas horrendas con aquellos depravados estaba muy presente y la de que Antonio me amara era algo inimaginable. No sé si de verdad el señor me cogió algo de aprecio por pena, pero en cuanto mis ojos se humedecen el gabacho rompe el silencio algo preocupado.— ¿Qué pasa? De verdad que no tienes que tomar vino… es algo que debemos recordar para la próxima vez…

— ¿Qué mierda pasó ayer?—vocifero enfadado, estoy confundido y harto de que se rían de mí. En cuanto levanto la cabeza para gritar noto cómo España se echa algo hacia atrás, asustado. Quiero la respuesta, ya dudo de mí mismo.

—Mon amour, no te pongas así, no pasó nada malo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas que sucedió?—se acerca gentil con una pose refinada.

—Yo… no creo que nada normal si me he levantado en gallumbos abrazado a Antonio.— maldición… se me ha ido la lengua. La cabeza me empieza a arder y noto cómo me suben los colores. Y tras decir eso y unos leves segundos de silencio, el rubio se echa a reír como desquiciado. Poco tarda en seguirle Gilbert.

—Oh mon chéri, ¡Ayer sólo fuimos a la tomatina! ¡Ahahahaha! Y acabaste así porque estabas empapado de jugo de tomate y más borracho que Inglaterra un 4 de julio.—esta vez el rojo no es de ira, sino de vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo parece que sólo hicimos eso pero…entonces… ¿Esta mañana ha sido la primera vez? Manda huevos la cosa…

—¡Dahaha! ¡Qué pena que no recuerdes lo asombroso que lo pasamos!—entiendo más cosas, por eso tengo el cuerpo lleno de marcas. Moratones por los tomatazos… tan simple...

La verdad es que siento un gran alivio. Al menos sé que lo que pasó esta mañana y lo que España me dijo es verdad, no fui un simple nombre para su lista. No sé muy bien cómo pero mis labios se ladean en una especie de sonrisa tímida mientras el ibérico me observa anonadado. Noto su preocupación sobre el tema, ahora sabe lo que yo creía hacía dos horas y teme que me arrepienta, lo noto en su mirada, esa que normalmente se ve tan llena de alegría y vitalidad ahora se está marchitando. Agarro su mano bajo la mesa, me mira y le sonrió torpemente, pues no tengo practica en eso. Noto cómo su corazón estalla en el pulso de su muñeca y observo su sonrisa radiante y despreocupada.

Y mientras los dos seres de delante de nosotros siguen riendo como dementes ante un programa de humor fácil americano, España y yo acortamos las distancias y nos besamos en los labios. Un beso simple, sencillo pulcro y discreto, pero suficiente para que al francés se le caigan las mechas y la boca del prusiano toque el suelo del asombro.

Y así fue como empezó todo, nuestra relación comenzó por una equivocación, un malentendido, pero si de algo estoy seguro ahora es que por mucho que el inició fuese tan caótico y surrealista, lo que estamos viviendo es cierto y por nada lo quiero cambiar.

PD: Desde ese año vamos siempre a la Tomatina…es algo así como nuestro aniversario… Muy adecuado por cierto.

_The end ~_

**Palabras de cuyo significado podéis tener dudas:**

_Telele_: Algo así cómo un desmayo o un shock.

_Gallumbos_: Los bóxer de toda la vida, calzoncillos, paños menores…tienen muchos nombres XD.

**Aclaraciones sobre el título:**

La idea salió de un comercial español en el que aparecían unos mejicanos hablando del tomate frito Orlando. El eslogan del anuncio era "¡Guate, aquí hay tomate!", frasecilla que soltaban alegres mientras promocionaban el producto.

Guate o Cuate, puede decirse de ambas maneras, pero a mí la G me cae mejor que la C.

"Aquí hay tomate" es una frase hecha española que se utiliza para temas rebuscados, que dan mucho morbo y de qué hablar.

Y uniendo ambas cosas y relacionándolas con la pareja y la trama del relato vi que el título era idóneo_~._

**N/A:** ¡Yay acabé! *aplaude animada*. ¿Cómo lo habéis visto? ¿Mal? ¿Bien? ¿Pasable? ¿Nefasto? ¿Awesome? Decídmelo en el Review ;).


End file.
